A Father's Worst Fear
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Opie is missing and Andy fears the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Andy Taylor was no doubt worried when Aunt Bea called saying that Opie was missing. He got to looking right away and grew more and more dishearten when everywhere he looked Opie was not. He may have appeared to be calm but on the inside he was anything but.

Ol' Richard Miles had been walking by in a nearby field when he saw it. A small figure enters an old abandoned mine shaft. Then it happened. The mine shaft collapsed. The figure didn't appear from the dust and rebel. His heart sank. The little red headed boy was still inside.

Richard was just passing through and didn't know anyone in town. But he knew he had to report what he'd seen to the police. So he hurried on his way into town and to the police station.

There Richard found the deputy Barney Fife. "You the sheriff?" Richard asked.

"No. I'm Deputy Barney Fife. Is there something I can do you fer?"

"A young boy entered a mine shaft on the outskirts of town and it's collapsed. I believe the boy is still inside."

Barney's eyes got big. He knew Andy was looking for Opie. Barney had stayed behind in case Opie showed up. "Can you describe the boy?"

"I wasn't real close and just saw the back of him. But he has bright red hair."

Barney then went pale. He knew who the boy was. He knew it was Opie. Just then Andy came in.

"Hey Barn, Opie come by?" He then noticed Barney looking like he'd seen a ghost. "Barney, what's the matter?"

"You the sheriff?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I am, Sheriff Andy Taylor. Who are you?"

"Richard Miles. I'm just passing through. I was on the outskirts of town walking in a field and passed by an old mine shaft when it collapsed..."

Andy looked over at Barney who still stood motionless, speechless and looked white as a ghost.

"It collapsed?" Andy said slowly.

"Yes. Just before it did a little boy entered, and I believe he's still in there. I came here to get help."

"Ange..." Barney said quietly.

Andy then fell to one of the chairs.

"You alright Sheriff Taylor?"

"This boy, he have bright red hair and little?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, Barney, it's Opie." Now Andy was just as white.

"Opie?" Richard asked.

"My son." Andy said softly.

A few moments later Andy stood up. "Mr. Miles come with me to the shaft. Barney you gather as many people as you can and we'll meet you there. We've got to get Op, out of there. Hopefully it's not too late."

Richard and Andy left headed to the shaft. Barney quickly left and gathered all you could find that was able in town to help and soon meet up with Andy and Richard who were already starting to dig through the rebel.

"Barn, go to my house and tell Aunt Bea what's happening."

"You got it Andy." Barney said then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Barney sped over to Andy's to tell Aunt Bea and got as much more help as he could. It would soon be dark and as far as he knew there was still no sign of little Opie.

Barney knew he had no children of his own, so he couldn't phantom what Andy must be going through. Though truth, he didn't want to think about what Andy must be feeling right now. Cause though Opie wasn't his child, he still loved and care for the boy.

Andy was beside himself. He had no clue what condition Opie would be when they got to him, if they got to him. He didn't know how far Opie was is, if he conscious, or even alive.

"Sherif, we're through!" Someone yelled bringing Andy back to reality. He had kind of drifted off in thought.

Just then Barney arrived with Aunt Bea. "Oh Andy!" Aunt Bea said giving him a hug.

"Their through. I got to see if I can get him." Andy said pulling away.

Andy rushed to where the others were and went to help pull more rocks and debris away in hopes of getting into the cave.

"Opie!" Andy yelled.

Nothing.

"Opie! Can you hear me!?" Andy yelled away. He said a prayer that he would get some kind of response.

But again there was nothing.

"Opie!" Andy yelled. But this time his voice cracked and everyone he knew would know that he was losing the struggle of not crying.

One person put his hand on Andy's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

"I got to go in there. " Andy said.

Someone then gave him a lantern and others continued to get the whole large enough for Andy to fit.


End file.
